The Reality Of Immortality
by BeForeverYoung723
Summary: What Happens if a shield wasn't Bella's only gift? How about Letting Female vampires have kids? 50 yrs after Breaking Dawn Rated T, just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everybody! I'm making a Twilight Fanfic…my first one. But Anyway, This is just a character list chapter… I will update soon I hope.

Renesmee and Jacob Birthdays Age Nicknames (If any)

Zayn Carlisle January 12 13 yrs Zayn

Mateo Edward January 12 13 yrs Mateo

Oliver Jaxon October 7 12 yrs Oliver

Lilliana Rosalie September 25 14 yrs Lilli

Charlotte Esme January 11 8 yrs Lottie

Bella and Edward

Renesmee Carlie September 10 17 yrs (Forever) Nessie

Carter Masen August 29 15 yrs Cart

Keagan Emmett February 1 13 yrs Keag

Rosalie and Emmett

Annie Lillian May 12 5 yrs Annie

Marianna Alice April 14 13 yrs Mari

Esme and Carlisle

Ava Marianna December 24 14 yrs Ava

Maddox Carter July 22 13 yrs Mad

Alice and Jasper

Zak Anthony November 5 1 yr Zak

Elle Renesmee September 21 6 yrs Elle


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1! I know it's short, but That's why I'm gonna Upload Chapter 2! LNL Hope it's good…**

**Carter POV:**

" Keagan! C'mon, we're leaving!" I yell to my brother. He's sad…again. I don't know why, but my whole family knows. But me. Why would he keep something from me?

" Why? I don't want to!" He yells back. Stupid 13 year old.

" Because we're going hunting!"

" Be right there!" He screams, as he runs down the steps

" Bro, Why are you sad?" I ask him

" I'm not sad"

" Yes you are"

" No I'm not"

" Yup"

"Nope" He says, popping the p

" Whatever, I'll find out sooner or later" I tell him

He chuckles " You wouldn't understand anyway" Why wouldn't I understand? I'm the one with the girls in the family. I should know if it's anything about love… I think

**Keagan POV:**

Why does he have to do this! Man, people just have to stay out of my business. _'I'm the one with the girls in the family. I should know if it's anything about love… I think.' _Hmm… What was that? I better ask Granpa…

**So What's wrong with Keagan? Hmmm…. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2! I hope it's good 5 reviews, then chapter 3!**

Zayn POV:

" Mateo Square!" I yell to my twin brother, Mateo. We were hanging out at the soccer fields with the whole family, while Uncle Carter and Uncle Keagan go hunting. There's something wrong with uncle Keagan though. I know what, but I'm not allowed to tell. Mateo passes the ball to my feet and I shoot on Uncle Emmett. The big idiot misses the soccer ball.

" Cheater!" He scream's at me

" Me?" I yell back

" Yeah! You so cheated!"

" How can you cheat at soccer?"

" I don't know, but you did!" He yells again He dosen't make any sense at all, never really

Mateo POV:

I pass the ball to Zayn. He shoots. 'C'mon' I thought.

" Cheater!" Uncle Emmett yells. Oh great. I start to walk off when mom comes to catch up with me

"Mateo! Where you going?" She yells a couple of yard away

" I'm just gonna got take shots over the." I tell her, pointing to the other nets

" why?" she asks me

" I don't know, I gotta practice for the game Friday night." I tell her. My soccer team, ' The Forks Pumas', are in the championships versus the 'Portangeles Vipers'. They're not even good!

" Alright, you want me to come with you?" again, she asks me

" Mom… I" I sigh " I don't care"

" Alright, let's do PK's first then"

" Fine by me" And with that, we stalk off to the other soccer nets.

Marianna POV:

"Dad! Really! Again?" I scream to my father. If anyone, he's the cheater. This is the 3rd time Mateo left because of him. I don't think he likes the fighting, especially when Zayn is involved.

"C'mon Mari!" He yells, as I walk off to Nessie and Mateo

Lilliana POV:

Zayn and Uncle Emmett fought again. I swear, my uncle is the stupidest vampire alive. Mateo hates the fighting, hence he tends to walk off the field if they do. I'm with Mateo though. Uncle Emmett acts like a two year old sometimes. He's always the cheater, never us. I start to walk over to where mom, Mari, and Mateo are, and I take shot with them

Maddox POV:

So the whole family is here, with the exception of Carter and Keagan. We were playing an intense game of soccer, when Zayn scores on Emmett. Of course, naturally, he has a fit. Stupid 100 something year old. I swear, If he weren't my " brother", I would kill him. I see Nessie, Lilli, Mari, and Mateo at the other fields, so I run past the others, with by ball and take a few shots with them.

Ava POV:

Stupid "brother" of mine. He always has to act like a three year old. I see Nessie, Lilli, Mateo, Mari, and Maddox at the other nets, so I jog over and work on my foot skills.

Oliver POV:

Great. Isn't this just great. The whole family, besides Uncle Carter and Uncle Keagan, went to the soccer fields, to play a game of soccer. What do you know Uncle Emmett goes all… Uncle Emmett on us… again. I look to my right and see Mom, Mateo, Maddox, Lilli, Mari and Ava, taking PK's and working on their foot skills, so I go over and practice for my game coming up.

3rd POV:

All, one by one, or couple by couple, all of the Cullen's, Hale's, and Black's made their way over to the others, leaving Emmett behind.

Emmett POV:

Oh man! I did it again. I acted like a 2 year old and had an argument. No. I had a meanless talking matter with Zayn and everyone left me. Even my Rosie! * Smacking self in the head * Stupid Emm, Stupid Emm, Stupid Emm! I decide to go apologize, but they all walk away and get into their cars and leave. They left me. They really left me. Ugh! Now I have to run!. I can't wait to get home! Note the sarcasm…

***** Back at home ***

Carlisle POV:

"Alright, why don't we all take some showers and calm down. We will discuss the matter that happened at the fields when were all done.' I say to the family, walking up the stairs to me and Esme's room. Wow. It's just… Wow. Emmett is a 100 something year old vampire- adult and he still acts like a 2 year old. What a loser. I chuckle to myself and I get out of the shower. I don't get into any ordinary close, I just get into Grey sweats and a white beader. Oh how I can't wait for Emmett to come home…

**Sorry that it's been so long! I can't update much, because I am rarely ever on my computer. I'll try my best though. 5 Reviews for chapter 3 and All rights go to SM**


	4. Sorry

**I'm So sorry Guys! I' ve been really busy this summer. I have the next few chapters written, But I don'ythave the time to Type them up and upload them. I think I might put The Reality Of Immortality On Hold until school starts up again. I'll be home more and not as busy, so It'll be easier. I alo Might Change the Name. I'm not sure yet . I'm Sorry! Oh, But I read this super good Fanfiction Called People Throw Rocks At Things That Shine. It's AmaZAYN!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry It's been a while guys. Like Months. Like Legit. So basically, I'm putting this up here because I haven't updated. I have been thinking about posting it on WattPad because It's so much easier on there. Please Review and tell me.  
{Carly}**

Keagan and I are running through the woods, going back to the cottage after hunting. I'm still trying to figure out why he's sad… Not that he'll tell me. He tells everybody! Even Aunt Alice! We all know she has a big mouth, so why on earth would he tell her? I look to my right and see Keagan crying. Knowing there's something more, I come to a quick halt.

"Keagan, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I ask my little brother

"Carter, do you ever realize how different we are?" He asks

"Well yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with any-" I'm cut off before I can finish my sentence.

"Everything Carter! It has to do with everything! Don't you know why I come home crying every day, or locking myself in my room?! Don't you think I would be made fun of because of how different I am? I'm paler than everybody, I have Blue-gold eyes and I'm always to myself! They think I'm a freak! We are not freaks! We are just vampires. We didn't choose to be like this, none of us did. So what gives people the right to bully us for something we didn't choose to be!" he finished his rant and is crying. He sits down against a tree and has his hands in his face.

"Keagan, it's going to be okay. I promise, don't worry about what other people think. We're all like that. Beside Zayn Mateo and Oliver. They're part werewolf, human AND vampire! So they're the most different. But you know what? That's okay. And hey if you don't want to talk to an adult, you have me, Nessie, Zayn, Oliver, Mateo, Lilli, Ava, Maddox, Mari and I hear Zak is a pretty good listener." I tell Keagan. He begins to calm down, thank God. I'm just happy he told me.

"I know, but It's hard. You're older and you've never gone through this. Did you know that all of my best friends turned on me? They said " You're a freak! I don't know why you came to Forks with your stupid family. They're all weird. Especially that Edward guy!"

"Wait, they said something about dad?!" I ask, not happy with what he just said.

"Yeah, But I broke his nose and gave him a black ey and a broken nose, so it's all good" He laughs.

"Haha, that's my boy! Now how bout we go to the movie and see _House At The End Of The Street_. I heard it was really good" I ask and tell him.

"Sure, just let me go and get my suspenders" He says running off… That guy is a bit like Louis from One Direction I think… Weird

**Please Review! This isn't that good of a chapter, but like I've said, It has been months. Don't hate me.**

**{Carly}**


End file.
